


[PODFIC] Nocturne by athena_crikey

by SundayDuck



Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, Missing Scene, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8100502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SundayDuck/pseuds/SundayDuck
Summary: Podfic of athena_crikey's lovely imagined scene from S1 E2, Fugue.Thursday's reaction to Morse's injury is curiously lacking. Or: even DIs make fools of themselves sometimes.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nocturne](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087906) by [athena_crikey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/athena_crikey/pseuds/athena_crikey). 



> Thanks to athena_crikey for allowing me to podfic this!  
> I'm new to this podficcing lark, so I welcome concrit, suggestions, rotten tomatoes, roses, panties... ;)


End file.
